Moments of Life
by Dawn Bently
Summary: The relationship of Lily and Scorpius as told through 50 drabbles, 50 words or less each.


**Written for Cabin3Demigod 's challenge 50 Drabbles, 50 Words or Less.**

**The prompts Revenge was changed to Fight, College to Studying, 50 Yard Line to Center of the Pitch, Front Hash to Pouring Rain, Eagles to Birds, Carwash to Cleaning, Email to Letters, Director to Headmaster, and Cell Phone to Laughter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauty and The Beast:<strong>

Dressed in her best emerald green dress, her red curls falling to the middle of her back, Lily's smile was bright and might've been enough to light the room, had he not been so drunk and disheveled, hair pointed in every direction, and a smirk contorting his otherwise handsome face.

**Pregnancy Hormones: **

She was right. She couldn't remember the argument, but she certainly remembered forcibly releasing the contents of her stomach in the wrong direction. He was just being absolutely foolish to think she was wrong. But when he she found the chocolates patiently waiting to be eaten, everything was fine.

**Jealousy: **

Lily couldn't stop the tears trailing down her cheeks. She was hidden away in a small alcove just a few turns from the library. She'd been headed there to study when she found them. Innocently studying together from the looks of it. Until Rose's hand brushed the back of Scorpius'.

**Love: **

It was a kind of heart racing moment when time itself seemed to stop in honor of love. It was odd because there was nothing exceptional about the moment. They were having dinner as usual, but nothing had ever felt so perfect as that single mundane moment when love awakens.

**Passion:**

The frenzy of kisses and touches shared between the young lovers had been far more than enough to drive her wild. As Scorpius traced his lips along her collarbone, he too lost contact with reality. Instead, he chose the wild abandon that often accompanied uncontrollable passion.

**Dreams: **

A small town house with a garden and a swing in the front yard had been her childhood dream. It was something that embodied happiness and love. But in the face of Malfoy Manor's tall imposing iron gates, Scorpius squeezed her hand for support. She wouldn't trade anything for that dream.

**Betrayal: **

He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair with his hand while his other arm wrapped securely around her as she cried. He didn't know what else to do to ease the pain of a betrayal he himself had committed. What he would give to take it back.

**Forgiveness:**

He was asleep as he lay in bed, still wearing his clothes from the office. She imagined he hadn't been sleeping well lately judging from the conflict across his face even when in peaceful sleep. She gently pressed her lips to each of his eyelids before climbing into his embrace.

**Lies: **

She knew he hadn't been working that day. A surprise trip to his office had proved that. Anger and fear had taken over her rational thought as she tried to decide who his mistress was. And as she walked through the door of their home, he'd already set up their anniversary dinner.

**Apologies: **

In the midst of the storm, Lily remained on her broom in the Quidditch Pitch. Though he deemed her as insane, Scorpius joined her, letting the rain soak him thoroughly. Only silence passed between them until he took her hand and kissed the back. He knew no better apology.

**New Beginnings:**

He liked the freedom that had come with graduation. The Seven years had dragged on and flew by simultaneously, and now that he had completed them, he wanted nothing more than to return to all that he'd ever known. Instead, he let Lily board the red train alone, and went forward alone… for now.

**Regrets: **

She shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have pushed him away. Of course, it was too late to come to that realization. As quickly as she thought she'd lost him forever, he had suddenly appeared again, just as broken as she. Neither of them liked the path they'd taken, but neither change it either.

**Marriage: **

Everybody had an opinion on the wedding. Flowers, location, food, themes, and so many other trivial details that together made the happiest day of a woman's life. At least as Lily had been told. She wasn't quite as foolish, though. She didn't want an extravagant wedding. She wanted a happy marriage.

**Memory: **

She remembered the way he used to tuck her hair behind her ear. It was just a gentle touch. His fingers would brush against her cheek and leave a tingling sensation behind. His smile matched the warmth of his touch and was just as enchanting. But it was just a distant memory.

**Trust:**

She had no idea where he was taking her. He'd already blindfolded her with one of his ties he'd already charmed to stay in place. All she had was his hand to guide her through the emptiness around her. With a deep breath, she managed to remain mostly clam.

**Fight:**

She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Who was he to say she was too young to spend time with him and his friends? They were only two years older, and she knew she was much better dueler than any of them. But when Scorpius came for her, alone, she'd quickly forgotten anyway.

**Stealth: **

The window opened with a loud creak, making the pair freeze in their places. He hoped her parents hadn't heard that. The last thing Scorpius needed was Harry Potter to discover him helping Lily sneak out in the middle of the night. That would be terrible indeed.

**The Night Before:**

She wasn't nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about. She was positive she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Scorpius Malfoy. She had no doubts about it. They had their disagreements, but they were meant to be. And yet with just a few hours left, she was nervous.

**Pinky Promise:**

He'd promised that nothing would change now that he'd finished his schooling and she still had two years left. The moment she finished, they'd be together again with nothing separating them. And he certainly meant it. And so to prove his conviction, he held up his little finger.

**Coming Clean: **

He'd been so very secretive lately. She'd tried not to jump to conclusions, but it had become more difficult over time. Finally, when she though she couldn't handle it anymore, he'd explained all his odd behavior. But couldn't remember what he said. All she saw the beautiful diamond ring he'd presented to her.

**The Day After:**

Wrapped in the sheets of their wedding bed, Lily and Scorpius could feel the sunlight beginning to steam through the windows and warm their faces. They did need to get up eventually, they were sure, and yet a flick of the wand had been enough to shut the curtains more completely.

**Studying:**

He was trying to study, but Lily studying so intently across the table from him was so distracting. He could help but stare at her as she chewed on her quill. But it wasn't hers. She'd almost eaten her quill so he gave her one of his. Apparently, it was to meet the same fate.

**Unrequited Love:**

"Because I love you, Lily Potter. You tell me when I'm being a Hippogriff's arse, and I tell you when you're utterly insane, but I like that! And I wouldn't change it. Because I love you whether you want to believe that or not. But you don't, because you're utterly insane."

**Wind:**

She tried to keep her hair from flying out of place, but eventually she just gave up. She let the wind take her hair where it may, along with the skirt of her dress. Her messy appearance, however, had no effect on Scorpius who just smiled at her, his own hair falling in his eyes.

**Scoreboard:**

Though Lily and Scorpius both played for Gryffindor, they kept their score against each other as well. He got a point for every shot he made. She got a point for every player she hit with a bludger. Except he was a beater, she a chaser, and it almost always ended in a tie. Almost.

**Hot Chocolate:**

It was the middle of the winter when he handed her the steaming mug. Without taking her eyes off of him, she lifted the ceramic mug to her lips and let the chocolate liquid tip down her throat. It was sweet and warm, everything Scorpius was too.

**Stands:**

The stadium was roaring with cheers during the Ravenclaw-Slytherin game. It was the deciding game of the season. Whoever won went on to the championship against Gryffindor. And yet Scorpius and Lily were beneath the stands lock in a passionate kiss, neither really caring one way or the other.

**Third Quarter:**

In the locker room, Scorpius sat with Lily a she attempted to bandage her own wound. He'd accidently hit her arm with bat when swinging at a bludger, about three quarters into the game. He'd tried to help her bandage it, but as the stubborn witch she was, she insisted on doing it herself.

**Hot Dogs:**

She couldn't understand his obsession with odd tasting muggle food. Truly, hot dogs were the bane of her existence, but she ate it anyway. They were fairly handy at keeping the children quiet. Both, in fact, were happily running around, one hot dog in each hand, leaving Mum and Dad with much need quiet.

**Gloves:**

They'd been sitting in a nicely wrapped box in her locker in the Gryffindor locker room. Scorpius knew she'd been wanting new flying gloves but never wanted to ask for a better fitting pair from her parents. Of course, he'd left the box unsigned, but Lily wasn't that daft.

**Center of the Pitch:**

They'd been standing in the center of the Quidditch pitch when they first kissed. It had been just the briefest of moments, their lips barely meeting and brushing together. As though both needed further proof they had kissed, they kissed again, but with far more meaning in it the second time.

**Socks:**

He hated her socks. He was certainly a proud Gryffindor, but her red and gold striped socks were going too far. And yet she wore them proudly and often. Almost as though to specifically annoy him. Because he knew she had any number of more appropriate foot wear.

**Pouring Rain:**

At first it was just a light sprinkle that interrupted their kiss. They thought it was end eventually, and so the young lovers continued, only to find they didn't really mind a good kiss in the middle of the pouring rain.

**Reflection:**

She was combing her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't really focused n the act of combing her hair, rather than on the thoughts floating through her mind. She hadn't meant all the things she'd said to him, but when she finally noticed his reflection in the mirror, she knew he hadn't believed them.

**Birds:**

She'd just wanted to escape her family and all the things they wanted for her, and so she flew up as high as she could, and once she found a spot to sit on the Astronomy Tower's roof, it seemed the birds had wanted the join.

**Dancing:**

The whole school it seemed had wanted to attend the Midnight Ball, but Lily and Scorpius remained in the Common Room. There were no fancy clothes, nor loud music to surround them. Instead, just each other's company, which was more than enough to inspire them to dance to no music.

**Costumes:**

He hated the fancy dress robes required by the Ministry's dress code, and yet Scorpius wore them anyway to the war's Memorial Ball. He honestly felt as though they were just ridiculous costumes the Ministry so enjoyed forcing on the unsuspecting public, not that there was anything he could do anyway.

**Pajamas:**

Her sleep wear included long accommodating pants and an oversized shirt that didn't necessarily match. And though they weren't the sexiest of choices, Scorpius adored her all the same. Of course, his shirtless sleeping habits left Lily without much room to complain.

**Hotel:**

She actually liked the smell of a hotel room, first thing in the morning. It was perfectly clean, and even if the room wasn't necessarily clean, she wasn't the one cleaning it up later. Scorpius didn't really care either way. He much preferred the smell of Lily's hair to any hotel.

**Beach:**

Beaches truly were the best vacation, Scorpius had surmised. The children were away playing to their heart's content, and Lily had no excuse not to wear her fantastic bathing suit. It wasn't a skimpy two piece most preferred, but Scorpius so loved the discovery of something hidden beneath the surface.

**Stadium:**

The Malfoy-Potter couple was seated in the teacher's tower of the Quidditch Stadium at Hogwarts. Between them, their fingers were intertwined and their joined hands were resting on the wooden bench. Every time a bludger came remotely close to either of their children, Scorpius' fingers had quickly lost all circulation.

**Midnight:**

When he couldn't sleep, he crept out of the dormitory so as not to wake his friends. Thinking he would be alone in the Common Room, Scorpius was pleasantly surprised to find Lily snuggled in front of the fire place, the only source of light in the middle of the night.

**Cleaning:**

She couldn't believe all the stuff the Malfoy family had accumulated over the years. Everything was dusty as she attempted to empty Scorpius' trunk. And it seemed every new item she retrieved he'd wanted to keep because of some emotional attachment to the disgusting thing he didn't even know he owned.

**Confessions:**

She had to tell him now. There was no backing out of it. He deserved to know right away. Of course, right away had been a good month ago. If she waited any longer, he'd figure it out on his own, and that'd be even worse. Eventually, she just took a breath and forced the words out, "I'm pregnant."

**Corner:**

They sat in the café on the corner just down the block from their first house together. They hadn't lived there in years, but it was always nice to visit the place where countless of their happiest memories had been formed.

**Letters:**

Lily sat eagerly at her window every Saturday morning. It was the day Scorpius' letters came. Since he'd left Hogwarts, and she still had to remain, he'd sent a letter every week. Attempting to read his handwriting, and rereading the passages that made her heart flutter, had quickly become the highlight of her week.

**Crush:**

She was just nine when she saw the blonde boy standing on the other side of the platform, dressed in his Hogwarts clothes. Instantly, something about the boy's perfectly places hairs and warm smile had intrigued the girl. She didn't really understand it, but had certainly wanted to talk to him.

**Headmaster:**

Truly, the Headmaster's office wasn't as dreadful as Lily had expected. One of the men in the paintings had even sat up straighter and peered down at her as he ran his boney fingers through his long white beard. His eyes were narrowed as though in deep thought, but the entrance of the current Headmaster pulled Lily's attention away.

**Wood Box:**

He hated that table she'd picked. He said he liked it because she had instantly fallen in love with the thing. He, however, could not be convinced that it was any more special than a wood box. And a plain ugly wood box at that. Not even a decorated wood box.

**Laughter:**

He loved the sound of her laughter. It was sweet and floated in the air like music. Even when he forced the laughter from her tearful state, and it sounded more like a sob somebody had yanked from her chest, he enjoyed the sound. He was sure that would never change.


End file.
